


Choice

by morticrows



Series: Memo app stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Capitalism, Depressing, Financial Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticrows/pseuds/morticrows
Summary: Red, blue, or green.
Series: Memo app stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Crowley's Original Fiction





	Choice

You stand in the aisle of a store. Before you are three boxes of Mac and cheese. They are 3 different brands, but they taste the same. They are made of the same exact ingredients. You look at the packages.

Red, blue, or green.

A man impatiently taps his foot. You must buy soon. You can barely afford the food, but your children are hungry. You won't be able to afford your insulin this month.

Red, blue, or green.

A couple argues a few aisles over. You are a single parent. Your landlord threatens you daily. You work at this very grocery store.

Red, blue, or green.

Perhaps you buy the red one. Or the blue one, or the green. It does not change your tear-stained pillow. It does not ease your stress induced aches. It does not make your employer pay you a livable wage. The color certainly did not appease hunger. We do not eat the box.

And yet, they wax poetic of freedom. Of choice. You may choose a color. You may not question your wages, nor the system, nor it's denizens, nor their true intentions. You may not be angry over housing, nor how schools do nothing to protect your child from being bullied, nor how the government, ever-hungry, sacrifices lives for money as it pleases.

You must not call them out, of course. You must not struggle against their grip. You must not fight back. To do so would be violent. To do so would be communist. To do so would be unlawful

Red, blue, or green.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii ive been in writers block for the past 5-ish months! i still am! but maybe posting things like this just to get them out there will help me feel a little less like trash
> 
> i wrote this is abt 30 minutes in my memo app. its 10:30pm and i meant to go to sleep an hour ago
> 
> love yall pls stay safe


End file.
